Game 8
World of Worlsy Saved from large Slaver Raid. The planet of Worlsy in the Spot of Luck System was saved from a large scale slaver raid by a mysterious fleet this week. The Planet that is northern sub-sector is a Nomad settled world with a population of around 34 million, and only around 14 System defense Ships, mostly Frigates and Corvettes. The slaver forces of some 30 fold ships Folded to one of the inner points and began transitioning in system, at this point we will go over till Jank Holborder, Captain of the Nose Bleed, a Small trader that was working the system. “Worlsy a nice place with nice people. The sort of place there is no hotels because people just bring you to stay in their house. Like most Nomad settled worlds though they are also the sort of people that do not give up easily. As those slavers were coming insys I was looking to get some friends on the world up the well. But these mad Vůl were arming up, and I swear I seen a couple of them brandishing Chemical Propellent weapons. They told me to get me and my people away. Head for Pool of hope, a Fold-Point that come ready every 3 hours for about 45 minutes if you know about it. So I up well and head hell for leather. Then. OUT OF NOWHERE! Wop! A fleet on my sensors. Not at a fold point. No high energy burst Gav eddy of a star-jam. Nothing. 80 ships, was getting no good scans of them, even optical is hazy, like you were looking through atmos without your sensors aligned. Most of them small, but I watched 3 small ships the size of Corvettes tackle a Junk Cruiser like it was still a Superheavy Trader. And the way they moved. It was like watch ships dance in space. I am not ashamed to say it. Tears were streaming down my face watching, then the slavers were destroyed, and the ships just seemed to disappear. Gone. The SDF went to mop up and arrest survivors. That is not something I will ever forget. It is burnt into my soul.” Would you like to see the Nose Bleed's Sensor data? Just sign up to Premium for full access Hunger on Carthage Undercover and exclusive reporter For The Chronicle I have been in Bilge, where the squalor and filth is tangible. Rad reading is showing that the area has hardly any shielding its residents are experiencing shocking water rationing and food shortages. Parents going unwashed so children can drink, prize fights for food, like something that would go on in the pit, with food and water being the things that are bet. While at the same time rumors of corporation swimming pools on the Conciergerie, and lush council gardens on the Carthage fill the dreams of these disaffected people. showing the haves and have-nots. A new hope to them with the arrival of the Eden the farm ship that was saved from the asteroid field, but-but the food onboard it is being used to feed their own people and any access is not being handed out for free. With thing in the system Reaching breaking point how long before there is violence? How long can this system work without a system authority in place? Muggings and robberies on the increase. A sharp rise in armed robberies and muggings have started on the Carthage station this reporter can revile. Sources in the Security Patrols are reporting a 14% increase in violent crime. When asked, there head said. "Nothing to do with me. Go talk to a bounty hunter I just stop fights. Breaking news It has come to our attention that there has been an incident involving a couple of skilitia and crowd of Humanity First supporters, the skilitia who are working on the Haslip for Saltaire corp were subjected to racial abuse but remained peaceful until the Emporer was insulted this caused the Skilitia to attack and kill the HF supporters, several of the HF supporters are in a stable condition in med bay along with one of the Slikita the other has turn himself into saltaire security, more on this story as it develops Large Derelict found in the Jarule System. A large Derelict of unknown design. but seems to be of Human construction has been found in a degrading orbit around the Star of the Jarule System. The Bargat Salvages Family brought this news to the Chronicle and their Captain, Saila Bargat said, and I quote: "This one is way too big for one family or salvage crew, the grave swing of the star has a good hold on it and you would need some real specialist equipment to even stabilize it. We have about 3 weeks before it is to close to the star. but there seem to be some good tech on it and a but load of people could take a bit of it. Better sharing the knows than this thing just burning up. "You have to be careful though. I have lost a couple of squads on this thing though, And I don't know what has happened to them." Safe fold point data is now on the Sys-Net for use of any salvage crew that the Bargats are saying is good for about one month. Possible further news on the Jarule System Derelict! Captain Saila Bargat of the Bargat Junker family has taken the location down of the Sysnet. when asked at his last savage run from the Stricken hulk, Saila said, "I might have a buyer for the whole claim. I told the few that turned up that the claim is closed, but the parties better get back to me in the next day or I go in scrapping again a will sully their name." Captain Bargat would not divulge the name of the party that was looking to by the claim but to buy the claim of a ship of that size who ever it is must have had a large sum of cash and some way to rescue the hull from the Well of the Sun. Death of Another Slaver Lord Unconfirmed reports are coming that Blafin Mia, Slaver Lord and Head of the Serpent Nation has been slain in a raid on her Secret base somewhere in the Halfway Cluster. A number of freed slaves have said she is dead but are not given any detail on what happened or who freed them. Strange movements have also started happening in the Serpent Nation her in the bad land. Reports of Serpent on Serpent Battles, Slave being set free, smugglers running others out of bad areas. This reporter has a contact in the Serpent Nation who cryptically seemed to confirm Mia's death and left with this even more Cryptic Message, "The Kukulkan Shall be Consumed. Family, Clan, Nation. The Serpent should eat its tail. not show its head." Serpent Civil War? News continues to surface about the supposed death of Blafin Mia, Slaver Lord and self-proclaimed leader of the Serpent Nation. Blafin was the first public leader of the Serpent Nation to interact with outsiders in generations and by allying herself with the Slaver Lords she established herself as a major power in the Badlands. However, the disastrous battle of Numidia saw her lose a large portion of her fleet, including her carrier capital ship and thousands of troops. After the battle Blafin retreated but continued her operations. Recently rumours began circulating that she had been killed. Reports just now reaching us indicate that several different rival Serpent Lord’s have claimed responsibility for her death. Warlord Marik Fel claims he killed Blafin in single combat as part of an honour duel on the planet Praxium. A claim disputed by Tevin Derris who claims to have killed her in a fleet battle in the Ishni system. The Serpent Nation are notoriously secretive, but it seems that the two rival’s forces have clashed and there have been reports of Serpent Nation ships being spotted fighting in the Badlands. Could this be the start of a war for control of the Serpent Nation? Stay tuned for more on this story as it continues to develope. Varius under Pressure in Barhelt System. Unlike in the rest of the sector, Varius have lost more ground in the Bahelt System, with another big push by the Hifell Corporation to retake their home. The offensive has pushed Varius out of now all inner system areas and out beyond the Oort Cloud leaving them only distant Fold-Points to insert into system, held tenuously by their fleet and their 2 last remaining forts in the system. This last push by Hifell mostly centred around the Belts and the mining stations taken by Varius early on, and the large supply and gas mining orbital at Barhelt 8. Hifell fleets mostly supported by mercenaries and the new Badlands Defence Pact pushed in and engaged is 14 different simultaneous battles causing a mass retreat of all Varius forces taking have losses, a number of daring raid on Varius also took place like a Spec ops rade that vented all Varius personnel on Pinial Gas Mining orbital, the taking of the Varius Flag ship the Trueman, and a raid by the Pirate Drift Carthage and its allies taking one of the Varius Defence Forts and 4 Varius ships. Many pundits are asking why they have not just quit the system and what they are still doing here as the resources they have lost are staggering with a total of 40 ships and 8 pieces of spacial architecture ether captured or lost. Many are wondering is there some other reason they are still engaged in this system or is it just blind pride, keeping them from admitting they are defeated? Religious Devotions on Carnos The Church of Unity requires you to heed its call. Can you help with a dig on the outpost of Carnos. The Church believes that some religious materials are to be found and would be eternally grateful for those courageous souls to help. If you can help please contact the Righteous Cardinal. Will you answer the Churches Call...? Captain Covan Wants YOU! Seen the vids? Live the life! Famous space mercenary Captain Covan is looking for stalwart men, women and sentients to join his forces! Known for his exploits across the galaxy, the gallant Captain is always ready to stand up for what he believes in. But a hero shouldn't stand alone – and that's why he needs YOU. ... Okay, if you're rolling your eyes right about now? Good. You're exactly the kind of person we actually want. If you wanna be a hero, go right ahead – we'll send your ashes home with a nice letter. Sort of a waste, though. Think about this instead. If you're any kind of decent fighter and can take orders, we've got a berth for you. You get paid, you get fed, you get spacer experience – and we get people we can rely on who aren't idiots. Do people get killed in space battles? Yeah. They do. But we're not interested in hiring cannon fodder. We want people who'll stay alive, who'll be there to back us up, and who'll get a share when we get our next big score. Is this a get rich quick thing? Not really. I mean, I did, but you probably won't. But Covan stands by his contracts and he isn't selfish. If he makes it big, you'll make it medium at least. So, if you're practical, have basic skills, and need an opportunity? This is it. If you want to think about it? Smart. Get in touch when you've decided. Ask for Mark, First Mate of the Reinhardt. ... Okay, the Chronicle editor says I need a longer article. So here are some comments from Covan's crew. Mark, First Mate: Hi, this is Mark, talking into my own voice recorder because all the crew are actually busy upgrading our ship. We got a huge score a month or so ago and it's been all systems go on the Reinhardt. Turns out crypto is a great investment. Who knew? Captain Covan: I look forward to recruiting worthwhile warriors who will meet all of my requirements. what he means is ... exactly what he said. The vids make him more flashy. Still a really cool guy though. Deff, our Ship and Ship AI: just stared at me. Dude is fierce. Don't piss him off. Did I mention his drone is a wolf? SUPER badass. ... Dammit, this editor is really busting my balls! Okay, it's fun fact time. Did you know the Reinhardt has some of the best shields in the galaxy? Really reassuring when they're standing between you and literally every peril of deep space. ...That sounded sarcastic, but it wasn't. Shields! They're great! Happy now, editor?! {No – Ed}. Well, that's all you're getting. As I said, folks, check us out. We're not corps, we're not blowing smoke, and this wasn't written by some poor bastard marketing intern gaining 'valuable experience'. I mean what I say, and I do actually want troops who give a shit. And those troops ... could be you. Article by Mark of the Reinhardt. Better Luck With Fortune Are you looking for an alternative to taking your chances out in the void? Are you tired of patch jobs and luck keeping you running? Are you afraid it's time to fold on your small business? Think Fortune! The Fortune Company is an independent contractor business that lets you buy in to the exciting world of licenced operations. We deal you in as an employee and a partner and provide excellent on the job training to hone your skills as part of our elite team. We have successful operations in multiple systems and several big wins under our belt. We recognise the strengths of the individual and the potential to be the best at what you do in all our comrades. The Fortune company offers a diverse and inclusive environment free from discrimination and eager to embrace diversity. If you're looking to re-enter the workforce, change career or shake of the titration cobwebs or new iteration fuzz we are happy to walk you on that journey. We have a competitive benefits packages and a strong dedication to the welfare of our staff, giving you a contract to abide by and to protect you and yet the freedom to look after your own welfare. Love can deal you a bad hand but we want to make sure you can make the grade. Roles now open in Operations and Logistics, Sales, Engineering and Technology, Medical, Personnel Resourcing, Research and Development, Finance, Field Operations, Transport and Public Relations. Join us and receive a complete physical and full induction before you head off into the exciting world of employment with Fortune. We asked some staff for their experiences "I'd been corporate for years but when was there time for me? When was I in my life? With Fortune I've gotten to travel and learn new skills on top of my corporate package like advanced demolitions and administrative archiving" - Ingryd Solpz, Fieldwork Negotiator "I used to think my life would be just industrial manufacturing but now I fly ships and calculate flight paths in combat, who says an AI can't download new tricks? Thanks Fortune?" - Zegby Lutz, Shipboard AI "I was titrated with the purpose of killing people, now I protect lives, thanks Fortune" Miron, Bodyguard Consult the Fortune site or your local fortune rep today. Think Fortune This was a Paid for Article by Jelynik Jyzinski of the Fortune Company. Rumours Hear. Have you heard about the ghost ship of Kelp 4563. It is said to be the ghost of some long dead race. I seen it once transing that syst. Scariest teep I have ever seen. Crimson Skull Band. These pirates operate a couple of fighter wings that pain launch from a battered old mega freighter. Small time operations are all this group can currently manage however it is rumoured that that they are looking opportunities to expand. Strength through Unity Unity through God The church of unity has many orders serving God in their own way. Rumoured to have their origins on Terra the church has been spreading throughout the Badlands. Would you like to know more? Breaking News The Church of Unity mission on Cassiopeia 7 has come under attack, the refugees there have mostly been lefted unharmed but a number of missionaries have been horribly butchered while giving aid. Cyotoes: Rumour has it that several bands of smugglers specialising in transporting people in and out of hot zones.